Teen Titans: Darkness Beyond Twilight
by Pistachio Torte
Summary: This is a story that takes place mainly in another world. It may seem really weird and like a really random crossover at times, but comments are still appriciated.
1. It's all the Teen Titans Fault!

****

Teen Titans

You think I own the Teen Titans? You're crazy! I wouldn't have to put it on if I was the owner of something so cool!

In other words, please don't sue me, I own nothing.

Chapter 1:

It's all the Teen Titan's fault!

It was a typical day. Got up, went to school, went to class, ate lunch, slept, and headed for home. But this was a day that I was not going to make it home.

"Please return to your homes! There has been a bomb threat and we need this area cleared!" A policeman was shouting through a megaphone and talking to the crowd that surrounded the mall, curious as to what was going on. I glared angrily at the uniformed man that was directing traffic, detouring the crowds of cars.

"I'd return to my home if you weren't blocking the only way there." I muttered, feeling even more annoyance from the stack of homework that was filling my bag. I sighed, trying to figure out how I was going to get home, what I was going to do until they cleared this mess up, and who was ridiculous enough to target the mall for a bomb. After all, what was the point? I groaned as there was suddenly another traffic accident on the road beside me, causing the crowd to panic once again.

"Stop-pushing-me…" I said through my teeth, trying to push back at the mob that was shoving me every which way. Suddenly I found myself at the edge of the crowd, pushed on the other side of the police line. They seemed to be distracted, so I gave into temptation and took the opportunity to make a break for it across the parking lot.

"Hey! Come back here!" I heard someone shout, but ignored them. I was almost halfway across when someone caught up to me and grabbed my arm.

"Let go of me!" I said, struggling to get away and dropping my bag. "I live over there!"

"I think that we have just found ourselves a hostage." I gasped in horror as I looked up into the face of, not a police officer, but someone wearing a black hood and cloak.

"Come out, Teen Titians! We are now even! You deliver to us our leader and we shall release the hostage!" The deep voice from beneath the hood called out. I scoffed as I looked around at the cloaked figures that surrounded me. Yeah, like the Teen Titans were going to come and save little old me? But then, I heard a teenager's voice.

"Let her go, Shishio! Bakura's already in prison! The Titans don't negotiate!" I looked over to see the fabled Robin standing with Cyborg, Starfire, Raven, and a green rhinoceros.

"I guess I won't be needing you anymore." Said the man, eyes gleaming at me.

"Thanks for all your help! My last words are," I took a deep breath, yelling at the top of my lungs as the cloaked figure tightened around my throat, "**_IT'S ALL THE TITANS FAULT!!!!_**"

"Grateful little thing, isn't she?" I heard a voice from the Titans as Robin shouted his usual, "Titans, Go!"

"Hello? Some help here?" I tried to speak as I continued to be strangled. The cloaked figures seemed to have the advantage, far outnumbering the Titans. They seemed to have some magic too, as they fought with Raven. It was even more difficult when they found that they couldn't touch these beings. Not that I really noticed as I fought and kicked the figure that seemed to have no substance other than the hands that were taking my life's breath away.

"Let…me…go…." I said, straining at the hands. As everything grew dark, I found myself alone in an empty room. I could see the Titans battle from the window. They seemed to be preoccupied.

"I guess it doesn't matter if I die…" I heard a voice and looked over to see myself sitting on the floor.

"What are you saying?!" Another voice asked, which belonged to another me, who was standing in the shadows. "Of course it matters. If it didn't, then why not suicide?"

"I'm not worth the effort."

"So you're just going to give in? To _let _them win?"

"I REFUSE!" I shouted at the two, who suddenly blinked into inexistence as I found myself back at the mercy of the Cloak. "Release me…"

There was a rush of power as from my hands shot what looked like rose vines which wrapped the figures. There was a loud screaming as the cloaks were torn from them and the sunlight hit them, vaporizing the shadow beings.

The Titans stared in shock as their foes were suddenly defeated. Robin, always on top of things, turned to me.

"Are you all right?"

"No thanks to you." I smiled sarcastically, rubbing my sore neck. "What do you people spend your time doing? Getting ready to kill hostages? Maybe you just like letting random people die? Or perhaps--"

Starfire cut me off. "It was not Robin's fault. We did not mean for you to be harmed."

"Yeah. I could see that." I said sarcastically, "That's why so many of you rushed over to get that loser off of me, right?"

"We--" Starfire seemed to be thrown aback. Maybe she wasn't used to being spoken to so strongly, but she looked like she was about to cry.

"Hey! It was all your fault for going across the police lines anyway!" The penguin, now shifting to Beast Boy said.

"How could I have _been_ so stupid?" I said, again very sarcastically. Beast Boy seemed to be trying to think of something to throw back at me, but finally realized that I had just agreed with him. Raven spoke next.

"What did you do to them?"

"Vaporized them, obviously. How? I don't know." I picked up a blue cloak, swung it around my shoulder and picked up my bag, "I gotta get home. If you ever figure out what happened, let me know, 'kay?"

"You're not leaving until we find out how you did…whatever it was you did." Cyborg said, grabbing my shoulder.

"Make me." I said, and promptly passed out.

Would you review? Pretty please?


	2. Is it MY fault?

****

Teen Titans

You think I own the Teen Titans? You're crazy! I wouldn't have to put it on if I was the owner of something so cool!

In other words, please don't sue me, I own nothing.

Chapter 2:

Is it MY fault?

"I didn't do my homework!" I jolted awake in a humongous room. I was sitting on a medical bed with things attached to me.

"She's awake." I heard Raven's obvious comment to Robin, who was also in the room.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"How would you feel if you were kidnapped by the nation's most famous kid superheroes?" I said in typical sarcasm, "Oh wait, you started them."

"Considering, I'd say she's fine." Raven said, gliding over to me and detaching several of the monitors.

"Considering what?" I had to ask. I thought I was just being rude, but Robin decided to give me a mirror.

"I have roses growing from my head." I commented tonelessly on my hair that was usually a bland color of brown that had become thick green stems with little pink roses sprouting from the ends, also noticing a green tattoo of a rose vine running down the side of my face and wrapping around my arms. I turned to Robin, "Wake me up when we get back to reality."

"So, how is she?" Cybrog asked as he and the other Titans entered the room loudly. Starfire gasped, then rushed over and started playing with my hair that seemed to have turned into my own miniature flower garden.

"What did that thing _do_ to her?" Beast Boy asked, staring at me in awe. Maybe not awe, but he was looking at me like I was a freak. I promptly reminded him who the freak was here.

"At least I'm not totally green. Would you back off, lady? I don't want them to wilt." I mocked them and turned to Robin, "Yeah, what did they do to me?" He had a look on his face that startled his friends.

"I don't know." He said through clenched teeth, "But if you don't change your attitude, we're not going to help you."

"Okay." I said not waiting a second to hop off the bed, "Freak though I may be, I don't need you. See you in the next life."

I walked over to the window before anyone had a chance to move, opened it and jumped out. Starfire shrieked in horror as the other Titans stood paralyzed. Robin had to quickly follow me, catch me, use his batarang, and swing us back up through the window.

"You were saying?" I mocked as my heart pounded in my chest. I coughed as I turned to Beast Boy, "That'll get your circulation going. You should try it sometime."

"No thanks." He said, looking at me as though I was insane. I was sure that I appeared that way to all of them. Too bad.

"Can't you fly?" I asked Starfire, again turning to Robin, "See? I told you they wanted to kill me."

Rather than start yelling again, this time, Robin stalked off, leaving instructions with Raven to deal with me. Everyone else left the room, looking at me warily. I sat down on the bed, silent for a moment. Then I smiled and turned to Raven.

"So, what's new?"

She did not appear amused, nor did I expect her to be so. She looked at me seriously. "You were infused with a shadow spirit. It comes from being in contact with one for a certain period of time, which you were when he was trying to kill you. Your shadow spirit appeared in the form of roses."

"I could have guessed." I said bitterly, "No way to cure it?"

"None."

"I thought as much. Now what?"

"Robin had intended to offer for you to train with the Titans until you were proficient enough in the use of your powers to offer you a membership." Raven said in her usual flat tone.

"And now?" I asked, looking past her out the window at the ocean. She was silent. I guessed as much. He wasn't planning for me to be here any more than I was wanting to stay here, but if this was the only option, it was best to get over it. I had to…Apologize.

Would you review? Pretty please?


	3. The Keyword is: Otakuizm

****

Teen Titans

You think I own the Teen Titans? You're crazy! I wouldn't have to put it on if I was the owner of something so cool!

In other words, please don't sue me, I own nothing.

Chapter 3:

Otakuizm

Three Weeks Later

"Hos-t-ages, hos-t-ages, la, la, la..." I sang as I skipped down the stairs that lead from my attic room to the lobby of the Titan's household, where breakfast was currently being cooked. I skipped over to where Cyborg was frying some bacon on the stove. "What's cooking, Cyborg?"

"I'm the funny one!" Beast Boy protested once again as he ate his already made tofu breakfast pack. I looked over at him.

"That wasn't a joke."

"Neither is all this foliage." Raven said, entering the room from the hall and looking around, noticing that the lobby was once again filled with various plants stringing all over and nearly blocking all sunlight from entering the room. "Robin's coming."

"Starfire!" I shouted instantly, "Help me get rid of this stuff before Robin gets down here! Starfire! Where are you?"

"I am over here!" I followed the voice to a corner, "I am stuck!"

"Zap 'em, Star! We only have seconds before…" I turned as a heard a large thud. Robin was laying on the floor, tangled in vine, looking not very pleased about the pumpkin that he had just tripped on.

"…….!" Came his muffled exclamation as a large hibiscus plant started enveloping him. I rushed over to where it stood.

"Bad! Don't eat the Titans! How many times have I told you that?" I scolded the plant as it released Robin. His glare was wasted on me as I untangled Starfire and we started moving the plants back outside to the garden.

"Thank you so much, Starfire." I said as she finished planting the last, "Robin already hates me enough without these guys' help."

"I am happy to help you." She smiled, "Although we did get off to a 'rough start' I believe that things are getting better. You did not 'mouth off' for all of yesterday."

"Hope you're right." I said to her, "You might as well go get some breakfast. I can take care of the rest."

As soon as I saw her fly into the window, I turned my full attention to the plants. I smiled at them as I felt their happiness expound that I wasn't alone and need never be. As I watered them, I whispered to them as well.

"Who do you think I am? Mokuren? I can't talk to plants and make them understand me." I laughed as I felt them lovingly object that they understood me perfectly.

"Then why do you always get me into trouble with Robin, huh? He doesn't like you guys wandering around the staircases looking for me in the middle of the night." I smiled as I sat down on the ground, instantly shaded by several large sunflowers. "No more, okay guys?"

It may have been weird, but I loved talking with these plants that loved me so much and begged for my happiness. Now they were begging for a song, more attention, so that they wouldn't mind so much when I slept inside. And I gave it to them.

Inside

"Is that her singing again?" Raven said, tiling her head as she ate breakfast. Beast Boy shivered.

"She creeps me out. Singing, getting on Robin's nerves, refusing to eat tofu--"

"Not just tofu, but anything that has fruits or veggies in it. She's as bad as you!" Cyborg said, eating his own food.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

"That you're both freaks!" And they started their daily fight.

"She is not all bad." Starfire put in timidly. She felt that it was her duty to make everyone get along, but Robin wasn't up for it. He was still annoyed about the pumpkin juice that was smashed all over his cape.

"She has a major attitude problem." Robin almost snarled, "She won't respect anybody. I think we should kick her off the team!"

Everyone stopped and stared at him. That was not something that they had ever thought they would hear him say. He was the leader. If he wanted someone off the team, they would be off.

"That's extreme." Beast Boy said, releasing Cyborg.

"Don't you think that's taking it too far?" Cyborg said, also releasing Beast Boy.

"She does wish to get along!" Starfire protested. "Please give her another chance!"

"She doesn't listen to orders, she wreaks the house, she destroyed the training equipment…!" Robin continued, feeling justified.

"You're right." Raven said, "She is too dangerous to be set out on the public."

Robin was silent. Raven was silent. Everyone waited for something to happen. Then, it did.

"Well thank you very much. If you didn't want me, why didn't you say so in the first place?" I said, standing in the open doorway, feeling once again like something was terribly wrong. It had happened several times before, but not to this extreme. And I lost it.

"I think that some fun is in order! First, this place it completely drab. I don't care for the style. Let's paint it tomato red!" I shouted as a giant tomato tried to squeeze through the glass door and burst, sweeping juice through the room. When they had got their bearings about them, I was gone.

"What---" Robin sputtered as he tripped over a giant tomato seed.

"It's the shadow half of her spirit. I imagine that it was triggered by the sudden emotional shift that she had just experienced." Raven said in a dry tone.

"But how could she have heard us?" Beast Boy protested.

"Yeah, she was singing in the garden, remember?" Cyborg agreed. Robin didn't say anything for a moment, he was looking at the potted plants.

"I think they told her." He said. Suddenly the alarm was blaring as the large television screen flashed reports of plants running amok all over the city. In every shot, there was painted with lime green, "Slade! I'm gonna rule the world before you do! Nyah!"

"It is all my fault! I should have been a better friend!" Starfire started crying.

"No, it's not." Robin said, patting her on the back, "No one could have done anything." He backed up when he saw Cyborg and Beast Boy looking accusingly at him. Raven looked thoughtful for a moment, disappeared, then reappeared again with a mirror.

"Hey, isn't that your soul?" Beast Boy asked, looking at it.

"First, it was a portal to my mind. Second, do you think that it would be white if it were mine?" Raven said, not even looking at him. She held the mirror in front of them. "As she has been training, she felt it necessary to acquire one of these just in case something like this happened. It--"

"You mean that we have to go in there?" Beast Boy said, pointing, "I don't want to see her mind if it's anything like yours!"

"It isn't." Raven almost glared at him, "We must enter if we are to stop her. With her shadow spirit unleashed, she is unbeatable."

"Let's do it." Robin said after a minute of internal debate. Raven set the mirror on the table.

"Everyone must hold their hand above the mirror like this." She demonstrated, "Then I will recite the keywords and we will be transported."

"How come we didn't have to do that with yours?" Cyborg asked. She looked at him as everyone put their hands out.

"Because you entered mine so easily, I placed extra security measures on this one." She put her own hand out. "_Otakuism!_"

Would you review? Pretty please?


	4. On the Inside

****

Teen Titans

You think I own the Teen Titans? You're crazy! I wouldn't have to put it on if I was the owner of something so cool!

In other words, please don't sue me, I own nothing.

Actually, in this chapter and following chapters, I own my characters.

Not anybody else's, though.

Chapter 4:

Inside

"Dude! Where are we?" Beast Boy asked, noticing the sudden change in scenery.

"It looks like a bar!" Cyborg said, and it did. There were several people filling the tables as a tall woman with short blue hair waited on them. A blond man was yelling out orders in French in the back room. There was a general hustle and bustle as people ordered and didn't drink. Even those who seemed to be drunk weren't drinking.

"Excuse me, could you tell me where we are?" Robin stopped the waitress on her way by. She looked at him like he was a total idiot.

"We're in _Lestat's Bar_, of course. How new are you?" She said, looking over his head easily, "Oh, my boyfriend just arrived. Lestat! I'm off duty!"

"You are not! It's still three hours to sunrise!" The Frenchman emerged from the back room with a very aggravated look on his face. "Niobe!"

"Live with it, vampire." She said, sticking out her tongue and walking off with a man in a brown suit. He swore in French for a moment, then turned to the Titans.

"Do you want something?" He asked very elegantly, considering that he was very distracted and annoyed looking.

"We're looking for--"

"I said to put the vodka over by the cherry syrup! If you weren't an extra, I'd fire you!" He shouted, running over to where someone with a large X covering his face was setting a barrel. "If I wanted it by the Blood-wine, I would have put it there myself!"

"This is getting us nowhere." Raven stated.

"I thought you said you were working with her! Shouldn't you know where we are?" Cyborg said, feeling very freaked out by this whole scene.

"Let us leave this place." Starfire agreed.

"We can't leave until we find her, thereby finding the exit." Raven said.

"Then we better keep searching. Follow me." Robin said, leaving the bar. They found themselves on a downtown main street. There was a market to their left and an empty apartment building to their right. Across the street was a spa. There were a few cars parked, but nobody driving. There was only three people walking down the street. The strangest thing was that it was bright outside when the vampire had just said that it was still three hours until sunrise.

"Poppa! Can you get me Exodia?" The young girl with light hair and two purple streaks was asking the male. He grinned and looked uncomfortable. The lavender haired woman, who was walking arm-in-arm with the man smiled.

"You know that Yami-san's Exodia is for him alone. If it wasn't, I would have bought it with my vast fortune for Jonouchi all the way back in the Battle City saga."

"Excuse me!" Starfire shouted, flying across the street. As soon as she had entered the road, a red convertible whipped around the corner, hit her and drove off. Starfire looked stunned, but not hurt as she continued on to where the three were walking. They all looked at her with surprise.

"Who are you?" The young girl asked in surprise. "Are you supposed to be here?"

"Jonouchi! Protect us! That girl just got hit by Akio and is just fine!" The woman said, grasping onto the man just to do it.

"What's going on here?" Jonouchi was saved by a deep voice, belonging to a man that had just stepped out of the shadows of an alleyway.

"My friends and I are looking--"

"Shadow Game!" The boy with spiky hair shouted suddenly, a golden eye appearing on his forehead and zapping Starfire. This time she was more than stunned and turned to the Titans, eyes unfocused and drooling.

"What was that for?!" Robin demanded, catching Starfire before she fell, although he was not sure how he moved that fast.

"Oh. She must be a major character, since she wasn't vaporized. It'd take her to the healers if I were you. There's a blood drive going on today for the local vampires." Said the purple haired woman as she patted Robin on the head and took the man's hand. "Bye!"

"Wait!" Shouted Cyborg, running after the couple, since the man from the shadows had disappeared into them once again. When they went into a building and Cyborg could no longer find them, he returned.

"We need to take Starfire to the healers! Raven, find--"

"I can't separate my spirit from my body in this realm, nor can Beast Boy fly higher than the buildings. There is an invisible barrier." Raven demonstrated by incredibly throwing a stick higher than the fifteen story building. It hit the barrier, fizzled, then vaporized into pink smoke.

"Creepy." Beast Boy shivered, "Whose idea was it to come in here?"

"Titans! Let's move!" Robin said, hoisting Starfire over his shoulder as they walked down the street. They tried to talk to people at several stores to ask directions, but they all had large X marks across their faces and could give no real information. They chatted about the weather and several spoke only one line, getting them all very frustrated. After a long walk, they found a lush green park, where a white tent was located with a long line to it.

"We have to give our blood." A pink skinned man with turquoise hair was saying to another person, "My mom says that if we don't, the vampires will start actually _killing_ people!"

"That's just media hype!" A girl with black hair and purple highlights said, "If I didn't get an extra bonus from the OZ cooperation, I wouldn't even bother. Give me three seconds with those vampires and we wouldn't have a problem anymore."

"What I don't get is why the manga characters don't have to do this." A see-through girl with brown hair said, "They have more blood than I do."

"Stop whining, Talia. We all know you're a ghost." Said the girl with black hair. Robin moved past them with Starfire on his back, but no one complained as he entered the tent. Three people with identical purple hair in identical haircuts and robes were sending a very blue male on his way out the back door.

"What do you want?" The purple haired female in robes asked crossly, "I've been doing this all night. I don't want to mess with people from the show right now."

"Our friend was hurt. They said you could heal her." Robin said, laying the dazed Starfire on the table. The girl looked at her, then called over to her associate who had his eyes closed.

"Rezo, heal this girl, will you?" She turned to the people waiting in line, "NEXT!"

The one who was addressed as Rezo came to Starfire, held his hand over her and then left. Starfire sat up.

"What has happened?" She asked, looking around. Robin looked at her as though he was ready to hug her, but didn't know why.

"You were hit with a Shadow Game." Raven said, "Now we need to find her and get out of here."

"Yeah, this place is too crazy even for me!" Beast Boy agreed as they left the tent. He noticed something on the lake side. There was a person dancing around with a figure of water. Someone that he thought he recognized. "There she is!"

"Chuuu, Chuuu, Chuuu, Chuuu," The girl was singing as the Titans ran up to her, feeling relief.

"We're so glad to see you!" Cyborg said. When the girl didn't pay any attention to them, Beast Boy tried. Then Robin. Finally, she turned to them.

"Where did that Gandalf go?" She demanded. "Chi owes me a CD! Although, I am making money hand over fist from those Hobbits. And then that whole incident with the stealing my manga!"

"What?" Starfire asked, "Friend, what is wrong?"

"The whole world is wrong! How could anything be right?" She fell to her knees and made a show of crying, although it was obvious she wasn't.

"Uhh…" Robin said, "Maybe this isn't her?"

"Just what I'd expect from you, my rival!" They all turned when they heard a voice. A young man with yellow hair stepped out from behind a tree and flicked his lighter on.

"Is that so, Pyro? Well take--THIS!" The whole lake suddenly engulfed them and sent them flying to the other side of the park.

"Why would she do this to her friends?" Starfire asked, nearly to tears again.

"Maybe it wasn't her." Raven said, standing up. Suddenly Raven found herself at the mercy of a woman with long blue hair that shone purple and silver in the sunlight.

"Oh, so beautiful! You'd be perfect! Come this way!" The woman pulled Raven off to a place where she had a paint set and canvas. "Here! Wear this!"

Raven looked at the elegant blue dress with gold trimming that the woman was holding. "No."

"No?" The woman seemed awestruck. "No one has ever said no to me before! Do you know who I am? Everyone, even the high Lady Anya wishes for me, Layne, to paint their portrait! Only the most admired people of beauty get an offer to paint for them!"

"I'm busy right now." Raven said, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"That means you want me in the picture too, right?" Beast Boy asked, but Robin remembered why they were here and noticed that this person did not have a large X marking her face.

"Where can we find her?" He asked, interrupting Layne, who was stuttering a response to Beast Boy about why he wouldn't work and that he reminded her of her boyfriend, except he was blue and had a tail.

"I don't know. Anyone who knows where she is, is chasing her down. Hey, if I knew, I'd be petitioning for my fanfic to get written." She said, turning back to her work. Just as they were about to leave, they heard her voice again. "You might try to find Magneto-sama in the Bishonen Mansion."

"Where's that?" Robin asked, whipping around, but she was no longer there. There was no trace that she had ever been there at all. They all spent a second trying to figure out where she went. Behind them there was a noise and they turned to see two freakish individuals, with large boulders tied around their waists, hopping down the street and shouting "Hup! Hup!"

"I'm getting freaked out again." Beast Boy stated. Everyone silently agreed as they set off again. Exiting the woods that surrounded the park, they found themselves on what looked like a college campus.

"Stunt Double #345, GO!" A harsh looking teacher with a megaphone was shouting. They watched as a giant human sized doll ran down the side of a cliff and pushed a guy with dark green hair over the cliff, then dived over himself. Before anyone thought, Raven had rescued both of them and placed them on the cliff.

"Are you all right?" Starfire asked, rushing over to the two. They both looked up at her in shock. They seemed to be too surprised to speak.

"What happened here?!" The teacher demanded, stalking to where they were. He was followed by a girl with short golden hair and cat ears. The cat girl scolded the green haired guy, who started crying instantly as the human weight doll tried to explain that it wasn't their fault. As soon as the teacher noticed, he looked over at the Titans. "Who are you? If you're going to be here, you need to register for classes."

"They're manga characters?" Green hair stopped crying to ask, staring at them.

"They're awfully well drawn for that." Cat girl shook her head, "They all are. That means she hasn't actually drawn them yet, that's all."

"Rach, can we go get some ice cream?" Green hair asked, changing the subject.

"Sure, Mike. We could use a break. Let's take these guys to register on the way." Cat girl said, suddenly smiling at them.

"Okays!" Green hair said, "Let's go, guys!"

Would you review? Pretty please?


	5. Bishonen Mansion

****

Teen Titans

You think I own the Teen Titans? You're crazy! I wouldn't have to put it on if I was the owner of something so cool!

In other words, please don't sue me, I own nothing.

Actually, in this chapter and following chapters, I own my characters.

Not anybody else's, though.

Chapter 5:

The Bishonen Mansion

"You're _not_ manga characters?" Rach said, hours later as they sat at the student union, eating ice cream. No one seemed to care that they didn't pay for anything.

"I don't think so." Robin told her, uncertainty.

"But you want to find the Bishonen Mansion?" Rach again asked, looking at the females of the group in confusion.

"That's right." Robin was the only one talking, because everyone seemed fascinated by the variety of flavors that they had. Every flavor available, which made Beast Boy very happy.

"Well, all you have to do is follow that street up to the top of the hill. It's the biggest house on the block. You can't miss it, but I recommend getting a pass from Kopi Ivy to be let in, unless you are planning to stay permanently. You-know-who's harem is a deathtrap for males." Rach said. "We have to get to out 'survival in fairy tales' class. Bye."

"Wait!" Robin said as Mike and Rach left the building, again leaving no trail. "I just don't get it. How do they disappear like that?"

"I got a better question." Beast Boy said, licking his ice cream cone, "All the people we met in Raven's head were part of Raven. Are all these people and places part of this wacko?"

"Weird!" Exclaimed Cyborg.

"I know!" Beast Boy agreed.

"No, my ice cream. It's Chocolate Banana Lighter Fluid." Cyborg said, eating another spoonful.

"Man, you are so strange."

"If everyone is ready, perhaps we should go now?" Starfire said, holding three ice cream cones, one of which was still moving.

"I agree. It's getting dark." Raven stated, pointing at the sky.

"What?" Was the general reply as they filtered outside. It was true, the sun was no longer overhead as it had been when they had entered, but rapidly setting behind a mountain that they had not noticed earlier.

"There's the mansion they told us about!" Robin pointed, rushing up the hill that looked a lot taller and steeper than it actually was. While it looked to be several miles, they only took three steps to reach the front gates. There seemed to be no security and no one answered when they knocked even though the house was all alight and it was obvious there were people rushing around inside, so they entered.

"There's something weird here." Cyborg noticed as they walked through the halls of the mansion as people rushed through them or just lazed around in rooms, most of them reading.

"Is it my imagination or are you the only girls here?" Beast Boy asked Raven and Starfire. Starfire was admiring a man with a long black cape, who seemed to be shouting something about Pokéballs and Dragon Types.

"Of course we are. Bishonen means pretty boy. In other words, this is her harem." Raven said as Beast Boy's face went slack. He promptly passed out on the floor as Cyborg and Robin stood with their mouths hanging open.

"Get out of the !#$&()(&$#!##$$&&(()(&&$$#! Bathroom, Sesshoumaru!" they heard a snarling voice and looked over to see a tall blue haired man with a horn on his forehead pounding on a door marked "Only Bathroom. (Sorry Guys!)"

"Calm yourself, Valgarv." A man with long, green curly hair said, coming up to the door. He pulled out a sword and tried to slice the door. The sword shattered, shards spraying the group that was crowding to see if they ever got a turn in the bathroom. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! My sword!" He yelled, sweeping up the pieces into a plastic bag with his hand.

"Allow Tatewaki Kuno to accomplish what you could not, Saionji." Said a man with a wooden sword, but he was tossed out the window before he could do any good.

"Why don't you have more than one bathroom?" Robin the inquisitive asked a man with orange hair and fangs. He was holding a large iron fan and looked very displeased as well.

"Because it took the rest of the Mansion Fund to build that youkai's perfect bathtub. And since you-know-who wanted to watch him wash his hair, that's where it went." He grumbled, "Are you new here or what?"

"Yeah…" Robin said, uncomfortably just as the door opened and a man with long white hair stepped out, his beauty momentarily stunning everyone who could see as he swept his hair back over his shoulder, roses suddenly appearing. He was shirtless and the girls started drooling, even Raven.

Suddenly, it seemed as though their quest was going to be complete, because a girl with brown hair shot over and glomped the man before he stopped sparkling.

"Wuv you, Shomu!" She said, burying her face into the unbuttoned white shirt that had just appeared. He looked at her with disgust.

"Get away from me, human!"

"Can't! I love you wa-a-a-a-a-y too much!" She ignored the fact that everyone was fighting violently over the bathroom in the background.

"Hey!" Robin said, grabbing her by the arm and turning her around. She glared at him.

"I know who you are. An' I don't like you!" She stuck out her tongue and disappeared, saying, "See you, Sesshoumaru!"

They were startled by a loud buzzing noise as the halls suddenly flashed yellow and red. An earthquake was taking place, but no one seemed bothered by it at all. Before anyone could do anything, a loud voice came over the speaker.

"Initial lockdown complete! If you are stuck outside, please report to the Fangirl Protection District for your well keeping. Thank you."

"What's that all about?" Robin asked, grabbing the orange haired guy.

"Wow! You are new! Don't you even know about the fan girls?" He asked. When Robin shook his head, he looked distraught as he tried to stutter an explanation, but Sesshoumaru spoke up.

"Be quiet, Tasuki. These are magical and mechanical barriers to protect us from the insanely possessive fan girls that would rather kill than share. So far, Mouse and Kybard have been successful on keeping them outside of town, but just in case, these have been built. Tomorrow morning, the gates will again open. Until then, get some sleep." He said, turning. Then, as if he had a thought, he turned back with a cruel smile, "You are the first I have seen in this mansion that she claims to detest. I envy you."

"You would!" Tasuki shouted at him, "That's 'cause you're her favorite!"

"How sad, how true." Sesshoumaru sighed as he walked down the hall, shoving bishonen out of the way.

"Would it be a good idea to use this favorite man as 'bait'?" Asked Starfire. For a moment, they were stunned by her brilliance, then took off after him.

Would you review? Pretty please?


	6. City Limits

****

Teen Titans

You think I own the Teen Titans? You're crazy! I wouldn't have to put it on if I was the owner of something so cool!

In other words, please don't sue me, I own nothing.

Actually, in this chapter and following chapters, I own my characters.

Not anybody else's, though.

Chapter 6:

City Limits

The next morning

Starfire awakened in a room full of silk pillows as the early morning sun shone through the windows that were draped in elaborate midnight blue satin and lace. For the first time, she saw Raven asleep in the corner. Everyone, even Robin was still asleep on the surprisingly comfortable cushions. She rose as she saw a woman with long red hair walk by in the hallway. For a moment, she was surprised that there was another female there and followed. A few minutes later, she returned and awakened the other Titans. She led them into the kitchen, where the woman with red hair seemed to be washing dishes.

"Lady Magda, these are my friends. Friends, this is Lady Magda. She is baking coffee cake and wishes for us to partake in the eating of it." Starfire introduced the woman, who smiled dazzlingly at them. The boys promptly started to drool, but were startled out of it when a stern deep voice came from behind them.

"Starrie informed me that you had visitors." Said the white haired man that stood in the doorway. He did not spare a glace at the others, but walked into the room regally, as if he owned it.

"News travels fast. Coffee?" The woman offered. He took it, holding her hand a second longer than necessary, while staring into her eyes. Then he sat at the table elegantly.

"Seablobs in the pipes can hear all that happens." He stated. When the woman had served them coffee cake, she sat beside him and they looked very majestic.

"Who is this?" Raven asked boldly, although in her usual flat tone. Everyone looked in surprise, but since they also wanted to know, they didn't say anything.

"This is my husband." She said simply, smiling at them as they held hands on the table.

"I am Magneto." The man said, as though they should know who he was. Only Robin remembered that the painting girl had mentioned him.

"We were told to find you! Can you help us to find you-know-who?" He asked, using the term that everyone seemed to address me as.

"Find Firenight Moriya. He will be jogging on back roads at this time of morning. She hides in his closet." He stopped. Magda's forehead frowned slightly.

"Perhaps they mean the one that is obsessed with our family?" She asked.

"No, beloved. They came from the other side of the mansion." He said. She smiled, as though relieved. He turned to them, "Hurry or the sun will finish rising."

"Thank you for your kindness and the coffee cake." Starfire said as they left. All the barriers seemed to have been lifted as they ran out the door, pausing to try to kidnap Sesshoumaru, but the bathroom was too heavily fortified and they found that they had to leave.

Following signs to the edge of the city, they found a road sign marked "Back Road - joggers only" and rushed over to a man with fluffy orange hair and a black horn in the middle of his forehead. He was wearing jogging clothes and seemed to be in very good shape.

"Firenight Moriya?" Cyborg asked, being the first one to catch up to him. The man looked at him with a friendly smile, but continued jogging.

"Good morning!" He said in a friendly tone, "Are you jogging too?"

"Actually, we were wondering if you knew where you-know-who is?" Robin asked, catching up as well.

"No!" Firenight's forehead crinkled as he frowned. "I haven't seen her since that dark hole appeared in the sky a few days ago."

"What dark hole?" They asked, turning around. As he pointed, they noticed a growing black circle in the sky over the city. It seemed to be spitting out dark gray clouds and green spits of lightning.

"I don't know what it's for. Kybard and Mouse must have made it, but there hasn't been any citywide alerts about it." He said, jogging again. "Daystar would have told me about it. He's my best friend and the mayor. There's a statue of me in front of the state building."

"What state are we in?" Beast Boy asked, suddenly curious.

"We live in a state?" The man seemed aghast.

"Didn't you just say that you have s statue in front of the state building?"

"That's right!"

"If you don't have a state, why do you have a state building?"

"I don't know. Daystar's the politician. He's actually a prince." Firenight continued jogging as the Titans stopped by the side of the road.

"What do you say we check out the state building?" Robin asked, "I'm betting the dark hole is directly over it."

"Yeah!" Said Cyborg. They turned to go back, noticing for the first time that they had exited city limits. There was a sign that did not say what city they were entering, but said, "Now entering City Limits. No fan girls or rejects unless called for. Thanks to Kybard and Mouse for protecting our streets."

"What do you suppose that means?" Beast Boy asked as they walked back. All of the sudden there was a cry from the girls who were walking behind them.

"What's wrong?" Robin asked, turning to look at them. Starfire was sitting on the ground, looking like she had tripped. He walked back to give her a hand up but ran into what seemed to be an invisible barrier.

"Don't touch it again!" Raven warned, noticing that it seemed to be charging up. "This is the same barrier that was covering the skies. It's set to kill."

"Why could we make it through?" Beast Boy asked, watching a log get split in half with the force of the barrier.

"This is a barrier to keep fan girls and rejects out. Males seem to be able to go into it, but not get out if there are females outside." Raven stated. Everyone looked distressed for a minute, then Cyborg had a thought.

"That sign said that Kybard and Mouse kept the protected the city, right? Maybe they can get them through the barrier?" Cyborg asked. Robin nodded, as though thinking things through.

"Okay. Don't move a bit, girls. We'll be right back!" And the males ran off into the city. At that moment, on the Back Road, a red car came speeding up to the girls and stopped beside them.

"Need a ride?" A dark skinned man with long purple hair asked. The girls looked at him.

"No." Raven said sternly. The man smiled.

Would you review? Pretty please?


	7. Mad Lab

****

Teen Titans

You think I own the Teen Titans? You're crazy! I wouldn't have to put it on if I was the owner of something so cool!

In other words, please don't sue me, I own nothing.

Actually, in this chapter and following chapters, I own my characters.

Not anybody else's, though.

Chapter 7:

Mad Lab

"Where are Mouse and Kybard?!" Robin asked, grabbing the first person he saw without an X across his face by the collar.

"In that building." The tall dark haired man answered, pointing to a building marked "Mad Science Lab." His girlfriend with long golden hair held onto his sleeve nervously, watching the strangers.

"Thanks!" Robin yelled as he rushed off, Beast Boy and Cyborg following. They reached the building quickly and entered without much trouble. The building was dark and had no windows. A smell of chemicals filled the air as they walked through the dark hallways, occasionally hearing very strange noises from all around them.

"Guinea Pig!" Shouted a short woman with blue hair as she suddenly appeared in front of Robin. She was dressed in a giant lab coat and a short pink skirt. She grabbed him by the arm and drug him off, to where a taller woman with amber hair stood in front of a dark hole replica and seemed to be studying it. "Kybard! We've got a volunteer!"

"Yippee!" The second woman shouted, grabbing Robin by the arm and dragging him under the florescent light to study him. "I think he'll do. Maybe we should make a backup?"

"Lady Anya got angry last time we did that…" Mouse said, nervously. "Lady Kagome did too. I think we should just use him as he is."

"Look! There's more!" Kybard said, rushing over to the other two before Robin could say a word. "Hey! I think these guys aren't the right material. Extras are the only ones we can bump off."

"Oh…" Mouse said, disappointedly, "Let's get rid of them then!"

"Okay!" Kybard agreed happily, shoving all of them into a cage type thing.

"Wait!" Robin shouted just before Kybard pushed the button. She looked at him expectantly, as if he was going to say something that really had no significance, but she wanted to be able to grant his last request. "Our friends are trapped outside the border! Can you help us to get them back?"

"Female friends?" Mouse asked slyly. Robin blushed, but nodded.

"Unfortunately, we don't have time for that. The barrier is gone by now anyway. The whole world is shutting down and we're trying to find some way to stop it, other than by turning everything into pure darkness." Kybard sighed, "Lady Kagome said that was not an option."

"Bye now!" Mouse said happily, getting ready to press the button, but again Robin yelled for her to stop. She looked at him in annoyance, "What now?"

"We're trying to find you-know-who. Do you know where she is?" The question brought a look of worry onto both of the scientists faces. They looked at each other, as if trying to decide how much to tell the Titans.

"Yes, but if you're going to go there, it would be a good idea to talk to Lady Kagome. I'd say take Lady Anya too, but she can't go where you-know-who is." Kybard said, uncertainty, "Tell her that Kybard sent you and she'll help you or kill you. I'm not sure how good of terms we're on right now."

"See you!" Mouse said, finally pushing the button that sucked them up a tube and plopped them out onto the street, where people were filling the streets. There seemed to be an unusual amount of females that were ransacking the buildings, shouting things like, "Kurama! Sesshoumaru! Zelgadiss! Trunks!"

"What's going on?" Beast Boy asked, shivering at the bloodthirsty behavior that was filling the streets. Above them in an apartment building, a girl with light brown hair was shouting at the crowd.

"You'll never get Matt! He's mine and so are his Digimon!" The crowd screamed again at this and in a feat of strength knocked the building over.

"Robin!" The Titans turned away from the chaos when they heard Starfire's voice. They were shocked to see Raven and Starfire seated atop red dragons. Three extra dragons were following them. There was a scream behind them in the crowd.

"Let go of Luffy!"

"He's mine!"

They were horrified to see the crowd stretching a young man with a straw hat across the street. It seemed to be holding the crowd back somewhat, but they were still shouting. "Sasuke! Vegito! Vash! Larva!"

"Let's get out of here." Raven said, "The person who lent us the dragons says that we should talk to Kagome at the Royal Café. She told us where it was."

"Good!" Said Robin, as they climbed onto the dragons.

Would you review? Pretty please?


	8. Reaching Kagome

****

Teen Titans

You think I own the Teen Titans? You're crazy! I wouldn't have to put it on if I was the owner of something so cool!

In other words, please don't sue me, I own nothing.

Actually, in this chapter and following chapters, I own my characters.

Not anybody else's, though.

Chapter 8:

Reaching Kagome

The fan girls had reached the café before the Titans did. Although the street was full of chaos and turmoil and the café was ruined, there was one table on the sidewalk that had been left undisturbed. There seemed to be some type of invisible shield that kept the fan girls from noticing the two dignified women that sat there, drinking tea. Every time that Robin was not very focused, he seemed to forget why they were there. The others seemed to be having an equally difficult time as they dismounted and walked over to the table.

As they approached neither woman gave any indication that they noticed them, but the woman with raspberry colored hair and light blue eyes spoke.

"We have company, Kagome." She said in a refined manner, her voice a deep and charming sound, although very serious.

"Obviously." The woman with mahogany hair that was set in a bun said. "Forgive my curiosity, Anya. They are from the outside world."

"Obviously." The other repeated, glancing at them. "And?"

"They seek _her_." Kagome said condescendingly.

"Couldn't imagine _why_." Anya said, sipping her tea. "It is her deficiency the cause of our immanent destruction."

"Quite." Kagome said, standing and putting her brown leather jacket over her white short sleeved shirt. She was also wearing several green/golden accessories that seemed to have a leaf shaped theme. Her pants were green and she wore brown leather boots that reached to just below her knees. The Titans were confused, as they hadn't said a word to the two, but they seemed to have a good grasp on who they were and that they wanted. "This way."

The Titans followed her, noticing that the crowd no longer looked at them at all. In fact, they seemed to be invisible to them. The woman led them into a building that had the windows broken out of it. People filled the lobby, with weapons and armor on, as though fending an attack. A woman with green skin and hair rushed over as soon as she saw Kagome.

"Lady Kagome! What's going on? How did the fan girls and rejects get into town? What's with that black hole? Is Ominous behind this? Who's the green kid? Is he related to me? Are we all going to die? Please tell me, Lady Kagome!" The woman spoke very fast and seemed near to tears as she held a potato masher clutched in her hands like a baseball hat and wore a pillow tied over her green hair.

"We shall see." Kagome said, "Ivy, keep everyone downstairs."

"Yes, Lady Kagome!" Ivy said, looking worriedly at the crowd who was also looking worried. Kagome led them up the stairs for several stories. Finally, they were led down a hall with a few plants and movie posters all over the walls. There was an office door, but Kagome walked right past it and opened the door that said "Trophy room."

"This is where she hides when she does not want to be found." Kagome explained as the Titans entered the room that was dimly lit with candles. The room seemed to be filled with various object, cardboard stand-ups, "I cannot lead you farther than this. Here will you confront your enemy and so shall our fate be decided."

The door was closed after them as they followed the noise of a television to the back of the room. They warily positioned themselves for attack as Robin stepped out. He saw a dark haired girl with dark rings under her eyes. She was leaning on a giant Firenight plush doll as she watched a black and white television, while eating a bowl of popcorn.

"What took 'cha so long?" The girl said in a voice deeper and more serious than usual, sitting up and stretching. She turned off the television and stood up, again stretching. She was wearing a maroon sweater and denim shorts. She was not wearing shoes, but had a charm bracelet around her ankle. "It has all the Millennium Items." She said, shaking it. She laughed for a moment then her manner changed as she noticed the Titans, ready for battle. "You can't seriously expect to win _here_ do you? This is my world! My own Matrix! Neo has nothing on me!"

"Our world is in danger too!" Robin said, "We cannot allow you to win!"

"Plush toy!" She scoffed at him, "Determination may make you a winner in Sailor Moon, but here, I have to _like_ you. And since I don't…"

"Titans! Go!" Shouted Robin, but as he took a step, they suddenly found themselves on a platform that was floating above the city, alone. Suddenly she reappeared in front of them.

"Told you. My world, my rules. Maybe if you're lucky though, I'll end up not hating you as much as you think. Doubt it, though." She laughed. Suddenly there was a loud fanfare of trumpets as four other people appeared beside her. "Let's have a tournament, shall we? Cell got to have his own, why not I?"

"This is Kurata Sana, now announcing…" A young female voice said energetically from a speaker, "Team Otaku, starring the other parts of you-know-who!"

"Chu!" The girl who had been by the lake, now dressed in a blue skin-tight costume. "Chu has starred in fanfics such as 'Chu; Insane Mutant' and 'X-2'. She has an irresponsible attitude and wants to snuff out her rival, John Allardyce, Pyro. Her special abilities include control over water and hydration!"

"Lynn!" She had pure white skin and dark hair that was tied back. She was dressed in a all black clothing, including a black cape with blood red on the inner side. "Lynn has starred in fanfics about the vampire chronicles, but they are banned from , because Anne Rice says so. She is also irresponsible and very moody, with deep hidden emotions. Her life goal is to protect her loved ones and her special abilities include everything that Anne Rice vampires have."

"Chu-Two, who for our purposes will be referred to as Baka." The girl who was being described shot a dark look at everyone, scanning for the announcer. She was wearing a flannel jacket over elvish clothing and looked very disorderly. "She starred in 'Fellowship of the Ring,' although it is forgotten what the exact name of that fanfic was. Her abilities include healing and making wisecracks about elves and dwarves."

"Lynn-Two, also known as Nagha." The girl being spoken about laughed loudly as the male audience watched her exceptionally large chest bounce. She was dressed in a swimsuit that seemed to be too small and wore a dark blue cape. "She starred in 'Nagha's Reincarnation,' a production that has not been completed at the current date. She is very loud and annoying and seems to feel like the world is against her. I feel sorry for her opponent, as that person will have to face her hideous laughter attack. Her other abilities include dark magic and disproportionate golems."

"And lastly, we have the team leader, Kage." The girl that they had been speaking to earlier smiled evilly. "Starring in this fanfic, she makes her appearance known to the world. Dark, cruel, powerful, and intelligent are her calling cards. Her abilities are yet to be discovered. It is rumored that it may have to do something with roses."

"And the other team, the Teen Titans, Raven, Cyborg, Robin, Starfire, and Beast Boy. There is no standing information about these outsiders from the other world." Another voice said in a toneless voice, "Hayama Akito reporting."

"Don't say it that way, Hayama! Say it energetically!" Sana's voice said. There was a noise like strangling.

"Don't…want…to."

"Knock it off or I'll regret hiring you." The Kage said seriously. The voices stopped arguing.

"These will be the pairings, previously chosen by an unbiased outsider." Sana's voice said, cheerfully. "Who are we kidding? We just chose the people that we thought would make the most interesting matches! Who will they be, Hayama?"

"Cyborg, Chu. Raven, Nagha. Beast Boy, Lynn. Starfire, Baka. Robin, Kage." The Hayama voice said uninterestingly.

"Game Start!"

Would you review? Pretty please?


	9. Kage Games: Cyborg

****

Teen Titans

You think I own the Teen Titans? You're crazy! I wouldn't have to put it on if I was the owner of something so cool!

In other words, please don't sue me, I own nothing.

Actually, in this chapter and following chapters, I own my characters.

Not anybody else's, though.

Chapter 9:

Kage Games: Cyborg

Cyborg suddenly found himself in the middle of the ring by himself. He was confused as he had not moved to get there. His friends were sitting on some bleachers that had suddenly appeared floating in midair by the ring. His opponent was standing on the other side of the ring, appearing to be getting instruction from Kage, who was sitting on the bleachers that were across from his friends.

"Okay!" Said another energetic voice, which appeared to belong to a young elf girl with long ears and purple hair. She was wearing a black and white striped shirt and was accompanied by a young elf male that had white hair and was dressed the same way. He had a whistle around his neck. "Rules! You die, you lose! You fall off, you lose! You give up, you lose! You pass out, you lose! Basically, if you're not in fighting order, you lose!"

"Not fair, but who are we to say, right Raechel?" The white haired boy said cheerfully.

"Right Brian!" The girl said, "Each match is within a time limit of thirty minutes. If time runs out, whoever has scored the most hits wins! Any questions? Ready, set…."

"Start!" Brian shouted, amazingly while blowing his whistle as they disappeared from the ring.

"Cyborg! Be careful!" Robin shouted as the city was suddenly filled with cheers for whichever person they were cheering for. Cyborg watched warily as his opponent walked across the ring, studying him.

"This is no fair!" She shouted after looking at him a moment. She turned her back to him and yelled over to her bleachers, "I control water! This guy's mechanical! I could take him out in a second!"

"Did it ever occur to you that he may be water resistant?" Kage shouted in anger at the girl.

"Oh." Chu said, turning back to Cyborg, "No hard feelings, then?"

Before Cyborg could answer, he was hit in the face by a sphere of water, roughly the size and consistency of a bowling ball. There were several swirling about the ring in midair as Cyborg stood back up.

"What are you doing?" Kage asked, "Did I hire you to play fair?"

"But it wouldn't be fun if I took him out right away!" Chu said, turning about to see her boss, who rolled her eyes as Cyborg hit her across the back of the head.

"Hey!" Chu shouted, becoming a puddle on the floor, then reforming. "That wasn't fair at all. Hmm…" She considered as Cyborg shot her with several beam cannons that shoot right through her as the water circled around her in the air, occasionally hitting him across the face. Solid water drops tore through his mechanical circuits as the time passed rapidly by.

Suddenly the water reabsorbed into Chu as she reformed, landing on the surface. She lifted her hand and a huge ball of steam/cloud formed. Cyborg saw her wink just as she threw it against the ground, instantly blinding them all.

"Although the match has not been going well for Cyborg so far, it appears that now he has it worse." Sana's voice said over the speakers, "We cannot see what is going on at the moment, but it seems to be a plot to make Cyborg lose his way and fall off the edge of the ring. The Teen Titans have very little hope left for this match!"

"The smoke is gone." Hayama's voice pointed out, as everyone, very surprised, looked at the ring, where the fighters stood.

"What did you do with Cyborg?!" Robin shouted angrily.

"What are you talking about, man? I'm right here?" Cyborg said in a voice that was not his own. Across the ring, Chu looked very pleased with herself. In fact, she was laughing and dancing around as obliging music came from a pink cloud in the sky.

"Cyborg has turned into that fire guy from the park?" Beast Boy asked, confusedly. Everyone was very confused, especially Cyborg, who was accommodated by a full body water mirror that showed himself. Of course, by this point, it was obvious that he was not in his own body.

"How did you do that?" Referee Brian asked, floating over to the edge of the ring. Chu laughed as she hugged the small elf.

"I turned him into Pyro! Why not have a match that people want to see rather than one that they already know the outcome to?" She started dancing again as a song that she liked started playing from the cloud.

"We can see that, but how?" Raechel asked, "We want to be sure that it's not against the rules. Although there isn't anything against having your opponent change bodies."

"It's my head too!" Chu protested as the song ended, "I can do what I want. Now go away so we can fight. You ready Pyro?" She called out as the elves left the ring.

"No! You can't just stick me in another body and expect me to be able to fight you!" Cyborg shouted as the other Titans tried to rush to his aid, but were not able to as there was a glass protector around the ring.

"Geeze, you're whiney." Chu said, not looking at him, but yawning and leaning over the edge of the ring. "Wow! We're really high up!"

Robin could see that Kage was doing her best not to disintegrate Chu at the moment, but calmed almost instantly when Chu grinned over at Cyborg-in-Pyro's-body.

"So, you ready to fight or what?" The ring became filled with water again as Cybrog fought to keep his head above water. And suddenly Cyborg's voice came booming through the loudspeakers.

"Dimwit! Use the fire dragon!" Everyone jolted, except, of course, for Chu, who grinned.

"After all," She explained, "I had to do something with his body, so I traded it in. And I figured he could use some help. Since he is so helpless after all."

"Finish it." Kage said from her seat calmly. Chu pouted in a way that reminded Robin of the green girl from the office building, then turned her attention to Cyborg.

"Sorry, man." And instantly the ring was empty, except for Cybrog, who was writhing on the ground. Chu landed a few feet in front of him and looked up expectantly at the referees as Cyborg turned purple, blue, then finally ashen.

"Match Over!" Raechel shouted, landing on the ground in front of Cyborg.

"The winner without a doubt, CHU!" Brian said, grabbing Chu's wrist and holding it up. Suddenly Cyborg seemed to be able to breath, but he wasn't. And with a flash of neon green, the ring was empty. Robin pressed up against the glass shield.

"What happened to Cyborg?! Did you kill him?! Bring him back!" He shouted as Starfire started crying. Raven looked completely calm, almost mimicking Kage. But Kage was smirking slightly and waved her hand just a bit as the referees reappeared.

Would you review? Pretty please?


	10. Kage Games: Raven

****

Teen Titans

You think I own the Teen Titans? You're crazy! I wouldn't have to put it on if I was the owner of something so cool!

In other words, please don't sue me, I own nothing.

Actually, in this chapter and following chapters, I own my characters.

Not anybody else's, though.

Chapter 10:

Kage Games: Raven

"Match two. Raven verses Nagha." Hayama said from the loudspeaker in the same toneless manner that he had for the whole match. Sana's voice joined him.

"This match is difficult to call as we're not really sure of the powers of either of these people. But we can only hope that the outcome will be something great and fantastic! Just like this ramen!" Which was followed by a slurping noise.

"Don't eat on the job." The irked voice of her co-host said as the contestants were moved into the ring.

"Although it would probably have been more fair to have Raven fight Kage, we can't really comment on that, right Brian?" Raechel said into her microphone.

"That's completely right, Raechel. We need to understand that these matches were chosen for the interestingness of the opponents, not the power that they possess." Brian commented as well into his microphone. "But saying all of that, we still will have fun watching the match."

"Game Begin!" They yelled together as they teleported to a safe place. Raven stood, looking at her opponent completely nonplussed by the outfit, the manner, and the whole general personality. Confidently looking at Raven, Lynn-Two, who was called Nagha raised her hand to her mouth and, as the city below began to groan in horror, began to laugh.

"Oho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho…" And so it went on and on until everyone was feeling nauseous. Then suddenly she looked at Raven in surprise. "Sorry about that. I didn't mean to do that. It's a really bad habit from a former life. May Xellos die because of it. Although, if you ask me, it isn't really so much of a _cheerful_ laugh as a _spiteful_ laugh. Anyhow, I'll do my best against you."

"Good. I won't hold back." Raven said in a very un-Raven-like manner as she looked almost excited about the battle. "_Azarath Metrion Zinthos!!_"

"Ack!" Nagha shouted as she was nearly knocked off her feet by the fact that the tiles of the ring were now floating apart with Raven's dark power. "I was going to use those!"

But she was cut off by the fact that the tiles had been formed in defense around her. She tried a couple of useless spells as she fought off the dark power that seemed to be gaining the advantage. Raven did not speak a word as she fought for power with the bouncy, insane sorceress. Robin, Starfire, and Beast-Boy were cheering like mad as they watched the opponent get thoroughly whooped by their teammate. Finally, Nagha had had enough. She stood on one of the tiles that was still floating.

"That's it!" She shouted with determination. "I don't particularly care if I can't do this or not, but it my stinkin' head and I'll do what I want to! Even if I don't even know the words!" Battle aura flared for a moment, as everyone watched cautiously. She closed her eyes.

"_Darkness beyond twilight,_

Crimson beyond blood that flows,

Buried in the stream of time

Is where your power grows.

I pledge myself to conquer

All the foes who stand

Before the mighty power

Placed in my unworthy hand.

Let the fools who stand before me be destroyed

By the power you and I possess!

**RAGNA BLADE!**"

Suddenly the air was filled with a mighty power that disintegrated the ring and half of the city below. The shielding around the bleachers protected the other contestants, but they were tossed to the edge of the city and were forced to watch the end of the match on a big-screen television that was instantly provided in front of them.

"How was that, Lina--- I mean, Raven?" Nagha said, from her position in mid-air. "Oho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-" As she fell to the ground because there was nothing else for her to stand on, she continued her hideous laughter. "Ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-……"

"I guess that's it." Raechel said, looking dubiously down after Nagha, who landed with a large dust cloud on the ground.

"Good riddance." Brian agreed with the look on his sister's face. He turned to Raven, who was standing on the final piece of the ring that remained. "The winner! RAVEN!"

"And for the time being, we'll have to move the matches to the rejects hall's pool room for the next match, while we reconstruct the city!" Sana's voice said cheerfully as the screen went blank and the city went dark. When the Titans were able to see again, they were sitting in what appeared to be the bleachers of a hockey rink. The referees were again floating in mid-air above the ring as the next contestants stood on the ends. The former contestants had again disappeared.

Would you review? Pretty please?


	11. Kage Games: Beast Boy

****

Teen Titans

You think I own the Teen Titans? You're crazy! I wouldn't have to put it on if I was the owner of something so cool!

In other words, please don't sue me, I own nothing.

Actually, in this chapter and following chapters, I own my characters.

Not anybody else's, though.

Chapter 11:

Kage Games: Beast Boy

"Match Three. Beast-Boy verses The Vampyre Lynn." Hayama said un-enthusiastically. "How is this place a pool-hall?"

"Because, Hayama!" Sana said in her continuous energetic voice. "In the summer they can use it for swimming! Match Start!"

"You'll never be able to stand up to me, so why don't you give up now?" Lynn said as though she were not interested in this match at all. She grinned over at a group of vampires in the crowd and seemed to be intent on making faces at a blond male, who was sneering at her.

"Oh, yeah…?!" Beast Boy shouted back at her, unable to come up with a better response.

"And instantly the trash talk begins!" Raechel narrated.

"B.B. is going to have a hard time with this one!" Brian said cheerfully.

"Yeah! He's so slow-witted that a hippopotamus could beat him in checkers!" Raechel agreed.

"That's not what I meant, Raechel, although that is an interesting factor to consider." Brian said in his announcer tone. "Lynn has spent the last several hundreds of years trying to outwit the Vampire Lestat, so she's a skilled manipulator."

"Very true. After that much time, even an old hag like her might learn a few tricks." Raechel said, "Now, let's watch this match with interest!"

"An old hag?" Lynn bit her lip as though she was trying not to kill Raechel, as the blond male in the audience was bursting his sides with laughter. She glared at him for a moment, then she returned her attention to Beast Boy, who was still fuming about the hippopotamus comment. "Seriously, man, I single-handedly defeated the Queen of the Vampires in a hand-to-hand duel to the death."

"Completely not true!" Raechel interrupted, commenting in her microphone.

"What do you mean by that, Raechel?" Brian said, as though he already knew what she was going to say.

"Well, in that fanfic, Lynn had already given Lestat to the Queen, whose name is Akasha, by the way. And while Lynn did choose to brave the wild of the full sunlight with some help from Lestat's mother, Gabrielle, she never fought with the Queen or opposed her in any manner." Raechel said as though she were reading from a cue-card.

"Is that so?" Brian commented, "It almost makes her sound ineffectual, like she couldn't even stand up to that lady, even to get her true love back!"

"Exactly." Raechel nodded her head emphatically.

"Kage!" Snarled the Vampyre Lynn, gnashing her teeth as Beast Boy looked doubtfully up at the to elfin children. Several people in the crowd jumped back at the ferocity in her tone. The other vampires were talking to each other at this point, so didn't pay attention. "We don't need announcers!"

Kage, on the other side of the ring, waved her hand dolefully as the microphones disappeared from Raechel and Brian's hands and reappeared in her own.

"Now you are mine." Lynn moved before Beast Boy had a chance to shriek in terror or change into anything. Her fangs were buried into his neck long before he transformed into a series of animals that could not release him from her inhuman grasp. Soon he turned pale and slowly stopped moving. Starfire yelled encouragement to Beast Boy as Robin shouted threatening words at Kage as Lynn finally released the green boy and let him fall to the ground.

"Oh no!" Shouted Starfire as she began crying. It was bad enough with Cyborg, but with the fate of Beast Boy in the balance as well, she couldn't handle it.

"We'll get her Star! For our friends." Robin held the crying alien to his shoulder as the winner was announced being Lynn.

"Wuss." Robin heard a voice from by his side and looked to see another who was completely unfamiliar, wearing a strange straw hat and a bathrobe.

"What do you mean by that?" Robin almost shouted. "He tried his hardest! The odds are inhuman! There's no way for us to win here!"

"Isn't there?" The girl grinned up at him and leaned back in her seat. "Oh, the next match is beginning." Starfire was suddenly transported from Robin's arms and was placed in the rink.

"Do your best, Star! Don't worry about this one! They said that she's just a healer!" Robin shouted as the opponent, known as Baka appeared on the other end.

"Just a healer? Let's see how you fare without a healer when you fight Kage, bub." Baka muttered as she glared over at him. She then took a step and fell on her face.

Would you review? Pretty please?


	12. Kage Games: Starfire

****

Teen Titans

You think I own the Teen Titans? You're crazy! I wouldn't have to put it on if I was the owner of something so cool!

In other words, please don't sue me, I own nothing.

Actually, in this chapter and following chapters, I own my characters.

Not anybody else's, though.

Chapter 12:

Kage Games: Starfire

"Match Four." Hayama said doubtfully, "The aptly named Baka verses Starfire."

"What do you mean, 'Aptly named'? I know where you live, buddy!" Baka shouted at the speakers, waving her fist.

"It happens to everyone once in a while, Hayama! Unless you're inhuman, like you!" The Sana voice seemed ticked off. "Match Begin!"

"Hey! What am I supposed to do against an alien from another planet who can blast me to smithereens!" Baka shrieked in a panicked tone at Kage, who turned her face away from her and plugged her ears. Even more panicked, Baka screamed shrilly and ran to hide behind the goal-post as Starfire came forward to her. "Bake!--- I mean, back! I've got _lembas _and I know how to use it!"

"How do you use it?" Starfire asked in a friendly tone, finding herself unable to attack the girl who was quivering in terror.

"Oh, that's easy!" Baka jumped up and pulled out of her bag a piece of bread. "You eat it. Like this!" And she bit off a chunk and handed it to Starfire, who ate it as well.

"Apparently this match has turned into a tea party…" Raechel, who had just got her microphone back, said with a sweatdrop in her voice.

"How do you determine the winner in a situation like this?" Brian asked, looking a the girls who had started a campfire and were eating several of the things that Baka had brought with her. The crowd all suddenly groaned in frustration as the match flopped horribly.

"This is really stupid…" Someone said to her boyfriend as they started filtering out the door.

"For the time being, we could… talk about former matches?" Brian said, doubtfully.

"I guess…" Raechel said in the same tone. "To recap, we've had two wins for Team Otaku and one for Team Titans. The first match was Cyborg verses Chu. Chu won by slowing all the liquid in Cyborg's body until he suffocated. Winner, Chu."

"Our second match was Raven verses Nagha." Brian continued. "We were all put through torment when Nagha began her laugh attack, but that didn't stop Raven from attacking on her own. Although Nagha used an illegal Ragna Blade, she found herself too stupid to remember how to fly and lost by falling to the ground. Winner, Raven."

"The third match was Beast Boy verses the Vampyre Lynn." Raechel noted, "That was a short match as we weren't able to comment as much on it. Lynn quickly disposed of Beast Boy while using her typical vampyric methods of draining him of all of his blood. Although can I say, without a doubt, that she is feeling a little green in the face now?"

"That's right, Raechel. And that leaves us with our current match…" Brian said slowing, "Starfire verses Baka. They seem to be killing each other with kindness?"

"I guess." Raechel concurred.

"And then, the stupid wizard went and got himself killed. It wasn't a pretty sight, I'll tell you, Star." Baka was sighing as she poured more tea for the alien, then bit a piece of _lembas_. "Then Boramir died too! I mean, wasn't one enou---"

"Something appears to be happening!" Brian said as Baka started making faces and finally fell to the ground.

"She appears to be choking!" Raechel said, sharing a wide-eyed stare with her brother.

"What irony!" Brian said as Starfire tried to help her opponent, but was unable, as she didn't know the Heimlich maneuver for humans. "Winner! Starfire!"

"What a dumb match." The person by Robin commented again as Robin cheered for Starfire, although it was a strange thing to cheer for someone being unable to save someone else from choking.

"What's the deal with you?" Robin asked. "Don't you realize that the world depends on this next match?"

"Does it now?" The girl said, not meeting his eyes, as she was wearing sunglasses and not paying attention not him. "The next match is about to begin."

Would you review? Pretty please?


	13. Final Bout: Robin

****

Teen Titans

You think I own the Teen Titans? You're crazy! I wouldn't have to put it on if I was the owner of something so cool!

In other words, please don't sue me, I own nothing.

Actually, in this chapter and following chapters, I own my characters.

Not anybody else's, though.

Chapter 13:

Kage Games: Robin

"Well now!" Sana's voice said as the world became light once again. "That's much better!" The room which they were in now was not really a room at all, but seemed to be the sky with a glass floor. There were stars shining above them and a three cornered moon hanging above them all. It was the most beautiful place that Robin had ever seen, but he was now too focused on his next task to enjoy the scenery.

"Final Match. Robin verses the nameless evil, Kage." Hayama said, as if he didn't care.

"This will be the tie-breaker, people! This match will determine who goes home with the cash and who gets fed to the rabid squirrels!" Sana said in a very dramatic voice.

"What cash? What rabid squirrels?" Hayama asked, sweatdrop showing in his tone.

"How should I know, Hayama? That's what the card says!" Sana's voice shrugged. As the referees seemed to be completely out of sight, she proclaimed, "Final Battle Commence!"

Robin finally spotted his opponent, who was seated in the far corner of the arena. When Sana announced the start of the battle, she elegantly stood and allowed the cape that she had been wearing to fall to the ground. Robin waited for her, so he could read her moves better. Since he had never had any experience dealing with this type of person, it was better, he thought, to find out all he could.

"It will not work, Timothy Drake." Kage pulled her gloves up her arm and didn't even bother looking as he flinched at his real name. The name that the animators seemed to have forgotten that he ever had. "I will not kill you that simply, though I could."

"Okay," He decided, "I'll go for it!" He rushed at Kage, while throwing some batarangs the other direction in case she dodged. They halted in mid-air about six feet in front of her, suddenly whipping around her back and turning into thick vines of steel that encased Robin. The glass arena started bending and seemed to be jell-o as he tried to fight off the vines.

"I wasn't ready yet." Kage said calmly. "I wanted my outfit described first." As she stood there, she was wearing leather pants with high heeled boots that stopped mid-calf. Of course everything that she was wearing was completely black and left no room for error. Her shirt was silk with half inch sleeves and a collar that stood up. She was also wearing gloves that almost met her sleeves and had her hair tied back in a high ponytail, leaving her long black hair free to sway in the wind. As well as reflective sunglasses, she was wearing several pieces of intricately carved silver jewelry. "That's better." She said as the floor returned to normal and Robin was released. "You may now attack if you so choose."

Robin stood there for seconds, trying to figure out how would be the best way to attack and even more so, to defeat her. His friends' lives were on the line and he needed to defeat this evil to get them home and protect the world. Try as he might, he couldn't come up with anything.

"Problem, Robin dear?" Kage asked slyly as she stood calmly waiting for him to attack. As Robin fought it out in his head, he still couldn't see a way of winning. He had just watched The Matrix series the other day and if she was really as powerful as Neo was, bending the very world to her will, he stood no chance.

"But I have to try!" He shouted suddenly, rushing at her in frustration. This time the floor did not give way, but Kage just stood there and grinned at him as he tried to hit her. Not matter how fast he moved, she seemed to be a step a head of him, not even bothering to make snide comments. She did not attack, but side-stepped every kick, punch or hit that he tried. Soon he slowed, noting that his body was growing weak from the length of the fight.

"This fight has gone on for half an hour! The limit is up!" Sana's voice said, excitedly, "That means whoever gets in the first hit wins!"

"No, no, no…" Kage grinned up at the announcers, "My world, my rules. This fight is to the death, my dears."

Robin took that chance while her back was turned to deliver a kick to her neck with all the force that he could muster. He silently celebrated when he felt it connect and saw Kage fall to the ground, groaning. She turned her head slightly to him.

"Just kidding." She winked and suddenly was behind him. "That wasn't very polite. Although if I wanted you to be polite, I wouldn't have brought you here, would I? Good child." She didn't move, but Robin felt the force of his own kick connecting with his own neck. He flipped and rolled on the ground, regaining his footing almost instantly. She smiled again. A cold smile.

He dove at her, using every trick in the book and a few that were forbidden. Nothing worked again. Of course not. She had let him get one kick in and thought that was enough hope for the boy to have.

"After all, being a Mazoku, I want you to have just enough hope that it hurts that much worse when you realize that you have none." She knew this was the reason, but did not bother speaking it. At times, she slowed just enough that he thought he would almost have her. He never landed another kick and soon hours, perhaps days had passed and Robin was on the point of collapsing. Finally he stood across from her, who was still grinning without a drop of perspiration, and spoke.

"I won't fight you anymore. This is stupid. It's your world and I don't have a chance, so why even try?" He said, going against every instinct that he had. She tilted her head in curiosity, still grinning.

"Are you giving up? The great leader of the Teen Titans?" She asked, almost laughing.

"I don't see any other choice. I'm not even getting close to you. There's nothing I can do." He said, solemnly.

"How true. Very well, we're done playing." She said, finally actually walking over to him. She raised her hand and put it in his face. "Bye-bye, Robbie."

As he felt and saw that the very molecules in his existence were fading, he felt such utter disappointment that he couldn't stand it. He drove a kick into her stomach.

"I won't let you win!" He shouted, his strength still gone, but determination seeping out. She stood up, clutching her stomach, confusion a mask on her face.

"You…?" She couldn't even begin to formulate the words to question how he had been able to do such a thing. Suddenly, as if a light had come on, she smirked, grinned, and began laughing. In a moment, she again grew quiet and turned her malicious face to the left. "Is that so, Aibou? You don't wish me to destroy the little leader?"

The girl in the bathrobe and straw hat was standing, looking stern on the edge of the arena. Her yellow sun glasses were pushed low on her nose as she stared at the two.

"He was trying. The least you could do is give him an equal ground to fight you on." She said in a cold tone, much the same as Kage's. "Determination may not make you a winner here, but I happen to like Robin. Even if we're mortal enemies here, he's Batman's apprentice. That makes him tolerable. Therefore, you must give him a fighting chance."

"Who are you?" Robin asked, slowly not getting the picture. Kage snickered again in an almost insane manner.

"Feh, Aibou, you can't make me do anything! You went and hid away from the world and left me in charge, remember? That means I can do anything I want to. And you can't stop me." She turned back to Robin and instantly the floor beneath him gave way. As he fell to the earth, something strange happened and he began flying.

"What?" He asked, getting more confused by the second. Even if it weren't for the crimson colored wings that had sprouted from his back, it would still be odd. Kage glared at her partner from where she was and in front of Robin a hurricane shot up out of nowhere. He tumbled around in midair, trying to fight the currents, when he saw that there was a hole through the middle that he could fly through. In an instant, he was struck by a humungous bolt of lightning, but it was rerouted and zapped the city's power plant instead.

"Will you knock it off! I'm getting sick of this!" Kage shouted as the sky shook in anger and the ground began breaking, lava shooting up in geysers all around Robin.

"Why don't you make me?!" The Aibou said coldly as Robin was suddenly transported to her side as a cool wind began and it started snowing heavily. Kage turned absolutely rancid as her eyes grew wild and she began to chant weird things as the world grew strangely dark. Odd colored lightning cracked across the sky. Aibou ignored this as she created a small bubble around the two of them and bent down by Robin, who was sitting on the floor. "So, why are you guys here? Not to deal with _her_, I'm hoping. If so, it's apparent that you don't have a chance."

"We came to get her… you… whoever to stop going insane, so that the city and world won't be destroyed! Raven said that we needed to stop your… her… whoever's shadow spirit." Robin answered, trying to recall exactly what Raven had told them.

"That would be Kage." Aibou nodded, looking over at the insane shadow spirit. "Listen, I can handle her, it's no biggie, but that won't stop the hole in the sky from completely destroying this mind. Something had to have brought this all on, or else she wouldn't have that kind of power."

"Didn't she say that it was because you gave her control?" Robin said, promptly shifting the blame from him. Aibou's eyes narrowed.

"Can't help you. Sorry." She stood up suddenly and the bubble that had been protecting them evaporated from around them. A bolt of pink lightning zapped five inches in front of Robin and he spoke hurriedly.

"Maybe it was my fault!" He agreed as she turned slowly back to him and a few more bolts of lightning were diverted from him.

"Go on." She said calmly.

"I said that I wanted to kick her… you… whoever off the team, because of all the trouble that we have to go through every day with those stupid plants and you… she… whoever went insane." Robin admitted, "Maybe it was a bit harsh. I'm just really sick of all the garbage that we have to go through every day. And that attitude of yours doesn't help!"

"I have a bad attitude?" Aibou looked at him curiously, "Yes, I do. You try being possessed by a shadow spirit and see how you fare. Then all the junk in here and you wonder why? Most people just have filing cabinets. I have a city and a half! Not to mention the countryside and all the others!" She took a breath, "However that is no excuse. As I recall, we have been trying somewhat to avoid you, because you hate our guts. I'm sorry that we ever got in your way."

"Don't apologize to that loser!" Kage shouted, no, shrieked in rage. "After all that! After --- 'Pick up your clothes! Wash your dishes! Make your bed! Do your homework!'……Wait, that might have been my parents…. The point is that he hates us! We shouldn't have to do anything besides kill the slime!"

"How true, Kage, but we will do nothing of the sort. In fact, we are going to release them and return them to their world." Aibou said calmly, "We shall die without any inconvenience to anyone."

"Very well." Kage spoke in a yielding tone, as she swore beneath her breath. The other Teen Titans appeared before Robin, all alive and well. "There's the door. Use it."

In front of them a huge door constructed mainly of white marble, but fashioned with other colors of marble that were strewn through it in designs that made no real pictures. The door opened with a flash of light and before anyone could say anything, they were enveloped in it.

Would you review? Pretty please?


	14. Epilogue

****

Teen Titans

You think I own the Teen Titans? You're crazy! I wouldn't have to put it on if I was the owner of something so cool!

In other words, please don't sue me, I own nothing.

Actually, in this chapter and following chapters, I own my characters.

Not anybody else's, though.

Chapter 14:

Final Chapter

In my life, I had never been so cold. I didn't remember what exactly happened that had brought me to such a white and desolate place and for the life of me I couldn't think why I wouldn't be wearing boots or at least a coat in such cold. But my memories were quickly leaving. I just had a vague feeling like something important was supposed to happen. Or maybe it had happened. I almost remembered for a moment what my father had told me to do if I ever got caught in a snow storm, but that left almost as quickly as it had entered.

"But we'll die alone." I muttered, not knowing why. It seemed as though my body was controlling itself as I walked into the storm that seemed to be approaching anyway. "If only he had…." But I couldn't remember who or what I was talking about as I stopped and leaned against a pillar of ice. It was cold and I was so tired. Sleep. Maybe sleep. Maybe what? I didn't know. It took too much thought to remember.

I was hearing voices. Of course, I was always hearing voices. They were calling out to me. Why? Maybe I was already dead? But they seemed to be having a hard time calling over the snow. But if they were my voices, why would I hear them from the outside? How odd… Again I was drifting. This time it felt like I was moving almost. And there was something warm against my skin. A polar bear? Oh well… it didn't matter.

"We should put her in the garden." A voice. It was a boy's voice, kind and worried. Why did he need to worry? Poor child. Again I had the sensation of moving. Drifting, floating, then resting on soft ground. Soft, warm ground. Was I already dead? What a nice place to be buried. I would forever feel the plants brushing me, calling me, also worried. How kind. How wonderful. How nice.

"Please friend, awaken!" The girl. She was always kind to me. No matter how mean I was to her, she spoke gently and was hurt by my words often. I had never apologized for all the cruel things I said to her. No. Let me rest. I need sleep. I can't recall. Who are you?

"Is she….?" Another boy. This was the funny one. He was a nice color and reminded me of a piece of broccoli. Who was he talking about?

"Dead?" And the last boy, with a metallic ring to his voice. He made good food. What nice people I had for my friends. Would they often visit my grave? I'd never be lonely again.

"I can't contact her soul. I don't know if she's stopping me or…" She wasn't as kind as the other girl, but she was. As different as night and day, they understood different parts of my soul. She would make such a interesting person when she grew to adulthood. I was losing it again. I couldn't hear them anymore. It was quiet. No! I didn't want it to be quiet! I wanted to hear more! What would they say, what would they do? Would they leave me alone? Stop. Sleep. Calm. Rest. But don't! Can't! Awaken!

"She's moving!" Everyone shouted at once in Raven's ear. She nearly toppled over the body that was mine, moving slightly.

"I know that." She said, glaring at them. "If you'll shut up, I'll try and help more."

"Freaks." I forced my mouth to move as my eyes were opened slits. They looked worried again. I found my mouth smirking and I slept. I stayed close to the top. Never go as deep as before. Never try again. Never. Never.

Three Weeks Later

"I told you I don't eat vegetables! Why do you insist on putting them in my food!" I grabbed Cyborg by the nose and started shaking his head, "If you must put them in, cook them first so they don't scream when I eat them!"

"But didn't you say that they're okay with it?" Beast Boy said, eating his own vegetables and reading _Please Save My Earth_.

"I knew that a little knowledge was a dangerous thing." I took the time to snatch the manga that I had lent Beast Boy back from him. "Yes, they are okay with it and accept their fate, but the point is, it still hurts them. Like when people get tattoos. It hurts, but they're still okay with it."

"A tattoo?" Starfire asked, showing the temporary tattoo that she had gotten out of a quarter machine. I felt my head begin to hurt.

"I am _so _going outside, people." I said as I flung the door open and walked right into Robin. "Sorry, man. By the way, I get to go home with you tonight, right?"

__

"Right." Robin agreed, then noticed the suspicious looks that everyone had. "I'm not going to kill her. Really."

"That's not what they're worried about!" I said in a sing-song voice as I skipped down the hall. "They're worried that you might try something…dramatic pause… improper!"

"No! Really! She wants to meet…Aaaagh!" I grinned as I heard him try to explain. I was happy. Life had gotten a lot better since that one day. Raven had helped more, saying that I needed a lot more organization in my head and everyone had become more understanding. In fact, Robin had even agreed to let me meet Batman! Life was good. For the time being.

Would you review? Pretty please?


End file.
